History Repeats Itself
by hollytiger
Summary: The year is 2021, and the kids of the current teens are about to go on the adventure of a lifetime when someone ruins the Nurse's Ball.
1. Who Turned Out the Lights? (Part 1)

History Repeats Itself  
by  
Hollytiger  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Please Read From the Bottom of My Broken Heart and Tbnfof before this! I am not connected to ABC or GH in anyway shape or form so THERE! Also, Faith Davis is mine, as I am her portrayer in this series. The others belong to ABC. Ciao! Oh, e-mail me at hollytiger@modex.com and tell me what you think! Thanks!  
Holly  
  
Summary: The year is 18 years (and yes I know I had said 1 year after for those of you who are readers but I decided to change it) after TBNFOF and since Helena's murder, everyone in Port Charles has lived a peaceful life. It is now June of 2021, and the Nurse's Ball is underway once again. Liz and Faith's respective families, with Luke, Libby and Jessie being 21 years, 18 years, and 17 years old. Faith Elizabeth, or Bethie, as Nik and Em call their daughter, is 18 too. Now, as everyone prepares for the 29th annual Nurses Ball, the friends don't realize that someone is out to get them, and they must go on the adventure of their life as they try to escape this evil mystery person.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Who Turned Out the Lights? (Part 1)  
Port Charles, New York  
June14th, 2021  
Spencer Residence  
4:00 P.M.  
  
  
As Lucky Spencer entered his home, his wife once again emerged from the kitchen as the door opened. His daughter, who had just graduated from PCH, bounded through the door from working at Luke's Club as a waitress  
  
"Hiya princess," said Lucky as she darted by.  
  
"Hi Daddy," said Libby. Liz smiled as Lucky walked over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Hi baby," said Liz.  
  
"Hi Angel," said Lucky.   
  
"Eew! Mom! Daddy! You're gross!" cried Libby. "You're acting like teenagers!" As Lucky and Liz looked at her, and then each other, they burst out laughing. Liz looked at Lucky.  
  
"Why are you home so early?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, well it is the night of the Nurse's Ball, and I decided to close Kelly's a little early," he said.  
  
"Oh, well that makes sense, I guess," said Liz with a laugh.  
  
"Come on, let's get ready," said Lucky.  
  
" 'Kay," said Liz as the three of them headed upstairs for the best night of their life. Or so they thought....  
  
* * *  
  
Later that night....  
  
Port Charles Hotel  
Versailles Room  
7:00 P.M.  
  
  
"Wow," said Faith Davis-Eckert as she and Sly entered the Versailles Room. "Lucy and Serena really decorated the place up nice this year!"  
  
"Yeah, and to think she really lucked out!" joked Sly, knowing that every year the Nurse's Ball managed to have a disaster here and there. Faith laughed as they made their way to their table. They joined Nik and Em, Jack and Livvie, Allison and Jamal, and Lucky and Liz.  
  
"Hey guys, sorry we're late," said Faith. "We had to stop for gas. The Bronco was running low."  
  
"That's okay," said Liz. "Lucky and I just got here too."  
  
"Let's hope for the best this year," joked Faith, she too knowing every Nurse's Ball was a disaster. At that time, their kids walked in with their friends. Lucky Jr., Libby, Beth, Jess, Jason Ramsey, Andrew Woods, Micheal Morgan, and Morgan Corinthos all walked in and headed for their tables, Lucky escorting Morgan, Jason escorting Libby, Andrew escorting Beth, and Michael escorting Jess.  
  
"Wow," said Jess as she looked around. "The room looks great, doesn't it honey?" She looked at her boyfriend of two years, who looked back at her.  
  
"Yeah, it does," he said as they smiled. He held her chair out for her as the band ended and Lucy Coe came out.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 29th annual Nurse's Ball!" she said and everyone appluaded or cheered. The Nurse's Ball was officially underway.   
  
* * *  
  
Lucy came out on stage 15 minutes later as Faith, Liz, Em, Allison and Livvie were getting ready to be the first performers.   
  
"I'm very excited to indroduce our first performance this evening. Performing an oldie but a goodie, please welcome Faith Davis-Eckert, Elizabeth Spencer, Emily Cassidine, Allison Barrington-Woods, and Livvie Ramsey!" said Lucy. Everyone applauded as the curtain rose. Faith came on the stage wearing sunglasses and was dressed in a tank top and shorts.   
  
"Bass," she said. The bass guitar started to play. "Acoustic," she said this time. The acoustic guitar started to play. "Rhythm," she said. The percussion began to play and she started to sing.  
  
Faith: Drums keep pounding rhythm to the brain   
La-dee-da-dee-dee   
La-dee-da-dee-da   
Wait till you have reached the age   
Blah blah   
History has turned the page   
Blah blah   
We still want to hear a brand new thing   
Uh huh   
We still need a song to sing   
Uh huh   
  
And the beat goes on   
  
Everyone applauded, realizing what song this was.  
  
And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
  
Liz came out in the same get-up as Faith and started to sing. Faith looked in awe as if she didn't know Liz was there.  
  
Liz: Drums keep pounding rhythm to the brain   
La-dee-da-dee-dee   
La-dee-da-dee-da   
Love is a thirsting, lasting on my mind   
From tomorrow until the end of time   
  
  
Liz and Faith: And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
  
  
Faith: And the beat goes   
And the beat goes   
And the beat goes on   
  
Emily entered this time, dressed the same as the other two and began to sing. Liz and faith said "Hi!" as she came out.  
  
Emily: Drums keep pounding rhythm to the brain   
La-dee-da-dee-dee   
La-dee-da-dee-da   
We still move to a rhythm just like this   
We still dream of sharing our first *smack* kiss   
Emily, Liz, and Faith blew kisses to their men. The audience laughed.  
  
All Three: And the beat goes on  
And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
  
Allison came out dressed the same as them and started to sing.   
  
Allison: Drums keep pounding rhythm to the brain   
La-dee-da-dee-dee   
La-dee-da-dee-da   
  
Then Livvie appeared looking like them and sang.  
  
Livvie: Well our kids are turning faster everyday   
Allison: (everyday)   
Livvie: We still want to dance the night away   
  
All: And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on  
  
At this point, there was a dance break and the guy dancers came out and started to dance with the girls.   
  
"Go Mom!" yelled Jess. The teens cheered for their mothers.  
  
Towards the end of the dance break, Faith said, "THIS is how you do it girls." Then she started to sing.  
  
Faith: Drums keep pounding rhythm to the brain   
La-dee-da-dee-dee   
La-dee-da-dee-da   
Wait till you have reached the age   
Blah blah   
History has turned the page   
Blah blah   
We still want to hear a brand new thing   
Uh huh   
We still need a song to sing   
Uh huh   
  
All: And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on   
And the beat goes on!  
  
As the music ended, the girls said "Solid!" and dipped their arms in a wave.  
Everyone laughed as they bowed and applauded. Jess stuck two fingers in he mouth and whistled.As the curtain closed, 29 year-old Serena Baldwin, now Serena Kanelos, came out.  
  
"Thanks Guys," she said. "Mom told me to tell you guys to bid on those Silent Auction items. Guess what. There's Polka Pilate Lessons out there to be had again!" Everyone laughed as she said this. "So bid on those items and we'll be right back with ya!" The band started to play the intermission music and everyone applauded. A few minuites later, the girls came back out and said hello to their men.  
  
"Great job you guys!" said Lucky as he kissed his wife.  
  
"Thanks," said Faith. They all sat down and talked. The teens came over to their parents and congratulated them as they headed backstage to get ready for their number. A few minutes later, Lucy came out and introduced the next act.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Lucas Lorenzo Spencer the Third, Libby Spencer, Morgan Corinthos, Michael Morgan, Jess Eckert, Beth Cassidine, Jason Ramsey and Andrew Woods!" Everyone cheered as the curtain rose and Egyptian music started to play. The stage was set like an Egyptian tomb. Morgan started to sing.  
  
Morgan: All the old paintings on the tomb  
They do the sand dance, don'cha know?  
If they move too quick ,  
  
Others: (Oh-Way-Oh)  
  
Morgan: They're falling down like a domino  
And the bazaar man by the Nile  
He got the money on a bet  
For the crocodiles   
  
Others: (Oh-Way-Oh)  
  
Morgan: They snap their teeth on a cigarette  
  
All: Foreign types with their hookah pipes sing:  
Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...  
  
Morgan: Walk like an Egyptian.  
  
A few people cheered and the audience applauded as they did the Egyptian. Jess started to sing.  
  
Jess: The blonde waitresses take their trays  
Spin around and they cross the floor.  
They've got the moves   
  
Others: (Oh-Way-Oh)  
  
You drop your drink then they bring you more  
All the school kids so sick of books  
They like the punk and the metal band  
When the buzzer rings   
  
Others: (Oh-Way-Oh)  
  
Jess: They're walking like an Egyptian  
  
All: All the kids in the marketplace say:  
Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...  
  
Jess: Walk like an Egyptian.  
The dance number came and they started to dance. Beth started to sing this time.  
  
Beth: Line your feet astreet, bend your back,  
Shift your arm, then you pull a clock  
Like Sergeant O   
  
Others: (Oh-Way-Oh)  
  
Beth: So strike a pose on a Cadillac  
If you want to find all the cops,  
They're hanging out in the donut shop.  
They sing and dance   
  
Others: (Oh-Way-Oh)  
  
Beth: They spin their clock and cruise on down the block  
All the Japanese with their Yen  
The party boys call the Kremlin  
The Chinese know   
  
Others: (Oh-Way-Oh)  
  
Beth:They walk along like Egyptians  
  
All: All the cops in the donut shops say:  
Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...  
  
Beth: Walk like an Egyptian  
Walk like an Egyptian  
  
The music continued as they did a dance and ended with a "Yeah!" Everyone applauded wildly and the teens bowed. Just then, the lights went out.  
  
  



	2. Who Turned Out the Lights? (Part 2)

Chapter 2  
Who Turned Out the Lights? (Part 2)  
  
Everyone screamed as the lights went out. People got up out of their seats, yelling at the stage crew to get the lights turned on.  
  
"Mike?" yelled Jess.  
  
"Right here baby," said Michael as he held her hand. Finally, the lights turned on and everyone gasped. All over the Egyptian scenery, was handwriting written in BLOOD. The women screamed and the teens ran over to check it out. Jess read the writing.  
  
"Spencers, Eckerts, Cassidines, get out before I get YOU! Signed, someone you know." A few people murmured and the teens looked at each other in fear. Their parents came up on the stage.  
  
"Oh my God," murmured Nik. "Who would want to do something like this?"  
  
"Beats me," said Lucky, "But I've got a bad feeling that it's got something to do with the Cassidine-Spencer war...."  
  
* * *  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
  
The stage crew had allowed the PCPD to take pictures of and analyze the evidence, and the Nurse's Ball continued. Serena came out in a beautiful dress. Everyone applauded and whistled.  
  
"Thank you," she giggled. "Now, a real treat for you..." she trailed off as Lucky Jr. gaped at Morgan's outfit from behind the curtain. She was wearing her outfit from the Catholic school she went to a couple years ago before attending PCH, along with her giant cross necklace that went down as far as below her chest. Her hair was in a bun and she was chewing on some bubble gum. She was wearing sunglasses.  
  
"Nice outfit cuz," murmured Morgan as she tilted her sunglasses and saw his slicked-back hair and the white shirt and blue jeans he was wearing. Your average James Dean look.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for Luke Spencer the Third and his cousin, Virginia Morgan Corinthos!" yelled Serena. Morgan cringed at the mention of her first name and Lucky Jr. laughed as they took their spots and the curtain opened. Morgan was on the piano, twrilling her gum as Luke Sr. started to whistle at his grand-niece's outfit. Laura smacked him as "Lucky Jr.," as he was called, started to play "Only the Good Die Young" on the piano and sang.  
  
Lucky Jr.: Come out Virginia, don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Ah but sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well, will be the one.  
  
Well they showed you a statue and told you to pray  
They built you a temple and locked you away  
Ah but they never told you the price that you pay  
For things that you might have done  
Only the good die young  
  
Lucky Jr.: That's what I said  
Only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
  
Morgan: You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd  
We ain't too pretty, we ain't too proud  
We might be laughing a bit too loud  
Ah but that never hurt me once  
  
Lucky Jr.: So come on Virginia show me a sign  
Send up a signal I'll throw you a line  
That stained glass curtain you're hiding behind  
Never lets in the sun  
Darlin only the good die young   
  
Both: I tell you only the good die young  
Only the good die young  
  
Lucky Jr.: You get a nice white dress   
And a party on your confirmation  
You've got a brand new soul  
Mm and a cross of gold  
But Virginia they didn't give you   
Quite enough information   
You didn't count on me  
When you were counting on your rosary  
And they say there's a heaven for those who will wait  
Some say it's better but I say it ain't   
  
As Lucky Jr. was singing the chorus, Morgan slid off the piano and tore off her sweater vest. She tossed it out to the crowd with a laugh, then pulled the pins out of her bun, letting her long golden hair fall in a bright cascade down her back. She then tossed the glasses aside and ran to the edge of the curtain, where one of the stagehands handed her a saxophone. After spitting her gum into the horrified man's hand, she ran back out to the center of the stage as Lucky finished singing and launched in to the instrumental portion. Much to everyone's surprise, she joined him by playing a loud, jazzy solo to thundering applause. Lucky grinned proudly, knowing that most people out there had no clue that she could play the instrument, let alone well. It had been something she learned in high school to fulfill a performing arts requirement and had gotten quite good at despite herself. He didn't have time to think about it any further, though, because the interlude was short, and he had to sing again.   
  
As Lucky launched into the last verses, Morgan skipped back over and sat down next to him on the piano bench, which he had returned to during her solo. She helped him finish out the song by playing along on her sax, both of them tapping their feet and swaying back and forth, totally immersed in the song. Since she was sitting between him and the audience, he turned slightly to sing to her, flashing the rest of them a charismatic smile as he went.   
  
  
Lucky Jr. You said your mother told you   
All I could give you was a reputation  
Ah she never cared for me  
But did she ever say a prayer for me?  
  
Come out, come out, come out Virginia   
Don't let me wait  
You Catholic girls start much too late  
Sooner or later it comes down to fate  
I might as well, will be the one  
You know that only the good die young  
Tell you baby   
You know that only the good die young  
  
He finished out the song with a final flourish on the piano, then sat back and threw his arm across Morgan's shoulders as the audience burst into applause. Lucky stood up and whistled loudly, quickly followed by Sonny, who couldn't stop laughing at the sight of his daughter on stage in that get-up. The rest of the teens laughed and whistled as Morgan and Lucky Jr. took a bow. A few tables away, Liz pulled Lucky down into his chair and frowned.  
  
"Don't you think there was something oddly... incestual... about that whole thing?" she asked, raising her voice so he would hear her over the continuing applause. He grinned and looked up as Lucky Jr. and Morgan continued to bow for the enthusiastic crowd.  
  
"Oh come on Liz, they're just close. They're no more close than Faith and Nik are."  
  
"That's what worries me," she mumbled. He whistled again and shouted up at their son.   
  
"Way to go, son!"   
  
"Thanks Dad!" Lucky Jr. shouted back, laughing as Morgan drug him off the stage. The audience started to settle down, their clapping subsiding to a low murmur as they all started talking to one another. All of a sudden, the lights went out again.  
  



	3. Will you Murder, I mean Marry Me?

Ch

Ch. 3

"I love you. Will you murder…? I mean, marry me?"

People started to scream again. As Morgan and Lucky Jr. made their way back into the crowd backstage, they saw that a stagehand was holding a flashlight to the fuse box.

"Oh no!" murmured Morgan as she looked at the fuse box. "Someone cut the power source off!"

"Okay...There's something fishy going on here..." trailed Lucky as he studied the destroyed power box.

"It's obvious that someone's serious about getting us," said Morgan. The other teens came backstage and the girls gasped.

"Oh my God..." murmured Libby. "Who ever left that horrifying message earlier sure wasn't kidding!"

"Let's head back to our table. Hopefully the generator will come on," said Andrew.

"Morgan and I will meet you back there after we get changed," said Lucky Jr. As the teens went their separate ways, Lucy got ready to introduce the next act. The generator did come on, and the show continued.

"Okay, everything's under control now. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for my little pumpkin head and her man. Ladies and Gents, Neil and Serena Kanelos!" said Lucy. As the music started, the curtain came up and Serena was seen dancing with Neil. Neil kissed her gently.

"Hey Serena honey? You know how much I love you?" asked Neil.

"How much?" asked Serena. Neil started to sing.

Neil: L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore can.

Everyone applauded at the old Nat King Cole song.

Neil: Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

As the trumpet instrumental came on, Serena and Neil danced around the stage.

"I love you too Neil. Here's how I feel," said Serena. As the instrumental ended, Serena began to sing.

Serena: L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Both: Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more than just a game for two

Two in love can make it

Take my heart and please don't break it

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you

Love was made for me and you

As they ended, Neil twirled her around, scooped her up and passionately kissed her as the audience cheered and applauded. Everyone started talking again and Serena came out on stage.

"Ladies and Gents, let's hear it for our next act. Please welcome these five hot guys. Let's here it for Michael Morgan, Jason Ramsey, Andrew Woods, Lucky Spencer Jr., and my honey Neil Kanelos!" As the audience applauded, the familiar chords of "My Girl started to play. Jess got tears in her eyes. This was her and Mike's song. As everyone cheered, Michael said, "This song is dedicated to my girl. I love you Jess."

Mike: I've got sunshine

On a cloudy day.

When it's cold outside,

I've got the month of May.

All: Well, I guess you'll say

What can make me feel this way?

Mike: My girl. 

Neil: My girl

Other guys: my girl

Mike: Talkin' 'bout my girl. 

Others: My girl

Jason: I've got so much honey

The bees envy me.

I've got a sweeter song 

Than the birds in the trees.

All: Well, I guess you'll say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl. 

Others: My girl, my girl

All: Talkin' 'bout my girl. 

Others: My girl

At the interlude, they started to do a little dance that made everyone laugh. Michael pulled Jess up on stage and started to slow dance with her, getting her embarrassed. Carly was surprised that her son had the guts to even dare pull Jess onto stage when she wasn't performing. Mike began to sing to Jess, and pretended that no one was watching. Jess was still crying. Mike wiped a tear away.

Mike: I don't need no money,

Fortune or fame.

I've got all the riches, baby,

One man can claim.

All: Well, I guess you'll say

What can make me feel this way?

My girl. 

Others: (My girl, my girl)

Mike: Talkin' 'bout my girl. 

Others: (My girl)

Mike: Talkin' bout my girl.

I've got sunshine on cloudy day

With my girl.

I've even got the month of May 

With my girl.

All: Talkin' bout, talkin' bout my girl . . .

As Mike kissed Jess, the audience applauded. The boys had known about Mike's plan, and secretly snuck backstage. Lucy hissed at the boys.

"What's he doing?" said Lucy.

"Shhh," said Lucky Jr. "Watch." Jess, by this time, had stopped crying and Mike asked the audience to be quiet. He took Jess' hand with his right hand and began down on one knee. A few people in the audience, even Carly, let out a cheer. Jess gasps and her hand flies to her mouth, suddenly realizing what he's about to do. 

"I would be honored if you would agree to marry me, and become my wife officially, not only in front of God, but in front of all of our family and friends. You've always had my heart, and now I would like you to have my name as well. I love you." Mike pulls out a ring from his jacket pocket and takes her hand. 

She's trembling, tears streaming down her face. She wants to be able to say something as moving and emotional as he just did, but she's too choked up to make a big speech. She takes a deep shaky breath and smiles. "Oh, Mike, yes. Of course I'll marry you!" 

He beams and stands up. They're both crying, and the audience bursts into applause. Mike pulls away and gazes into her eyes before giving her a tender kiss. Suddenly he remembers where they are. 

"Oh, Lucy's going to kill me!" he says, forgetting that he's still holding the microphone. Everyone laughs and Lucy walks out on stage, her eyes wet with tears. 

"Michael Morgan, how could you say such a thing! Now get over here and give me hug, both of you!" They both laugh and hug Lucy as she whispers congratulations to them. Once they're off the stage she turns back to the audience and sighs. "Well, that was definitely unexpected! Why don't we take a quick break so we can all collect ourselves?" She quickly leaves the stage to go fix her makeup and the happy couple walks down into the audience, being congratulated. 

* * *

As Mike and Jess walked to their table, the rest of the teens congratulated the lovebirds. Carly and Sonny came over to the teens.

"So Mom, Sonny, what'd ya think?" asked Mike.

"Don't play smart with me Michael," said Carly. "Come here you two and give me a hug!" As Mike and Jess hugged Sonny and Carly, Faith and Sly joined in the festivities.

"Congratulations Hon," said Faith as she hugged Jess.

"Thanks Mama. Can't wait to tell Josh." said Jess. Josh was Jess's younger brother by a year. Josh really wasn't much of a party person that night. He had broken his arm playing baseball with the guys. That's one reason Lucky was Morgan's escort that night. Josh had gotten hurt and told Morgan to go with Lucky, so she agreed. Jess turned to Morgan. "So, Morg, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yeah. Josh has to be best man though," Morgan replied.

"Don't worry. He has no choice," giggled Jess. Suddenly a scream came from out of nowhere and everyone turned to see Elizabeth pointing to a dead body hanging from the rafters of the stage. It was...

to be continued....


	4. "We Have to Go After Him!"

Ch

Ch. 4

"We have to go after him!"

Suddenly a scream came from out of nowhere and everyone turned to see Elizabeth pointing to a dead body hanging from the rafters of the stage. It was... A DUMMY. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. As the dummy was lowered, Jess saw a folded piece of paper with her name on it pinned to the dummy. She took it off and began to read to herself.

__

"I'm gonna get you, like I did your great grandmother!"

She screamed, then let the piece of paper flutter to the ground.

"What is it Jess?" asked Faith.

"It's happening again..." she murmured. Faith picked up the note, read it and screamed.

"What's happening again?" asked Libby. 

"When Jess was three years old, my father was threatening to hurt me. He sent threatening notes just like this one, except it said grandmother," said Faith as she studied the note.

"It's got to be Grandpa Stefan. I mean, we saw him a few weeks ago, but he was in jail for trying to kill you Mama," said Jess. "Did he escape?" Just then, Taggert came rushing over, out of breath.

"Mrs. Eckert, your father, he-" started Taggert.

"My father what?" asked Faith.

"He escaped from jail!" exclaimed Taggert. Faith let out a small scream as he said this, then passed out. Sly caught her in time. As Faith was gently laid on the stage, the teens nodded.

"It is Stefan. I know it is," said Jess. "We have to go after him!" Sly shook his head as he tried to wake his wife.

"No Jess, your grandfather is dangerous. Do you really want to have the feud end like this?" He turned and shook his wife. "Come on honey, wake up."

"If that's what it takes, then yeah," said Jess. Everyone nodded and the adults, excluding Faith who was still unconscious, looked at each other, then sighed.

* * *

"It's simple. All we do is plant this homing device on Granddaddy dearest's briefcase, then use that to track him down," said Morgan as she explained her plan to them in Sonny's penthouse.

"How do we know whether or not he's still in the country?" asked Jess to Morgan.

"Simple. I saw one of his goons heading for the yacht that belonged to Helena the other night when I was out on the balcony. The lights were on in the cabin and I could see Stefan talking to them."

"Okay, so we know he's alive and kicking still, good," said Michael. "Is the yacht still there?"

"Let me check," said Josh, who was the closest to the balcony door. As he peered over the balcony down to the docks, he saw the yacht and nodded to the others.

"Yup," he said.

"Okay guys," let's do it," said Jess. They nodded and drew a deep breath. then they got to work.

* * *

Mike, Jess, Morgan, and Lucky Jr., decked out in the usual secret misson outfit (all black), hid behind the bushes as they saw Stefan and his goons take off in a motorboat towards Spoon Island.

"I wonder what they're doing," whispered Morgan.

"Shhh, quiet. They'll hear you," said Jess quietly. As the small boat disappeared out of sight, the four of them snuck onto the yacht. They quietly entered the main area of the yacht, pointing their flashlights around when Jess saw the briefcase, sitting on the coffee table.

"Hey guys!" she whispered. "There it is," she said as she pointed to the case.

"Good work Jess," said Morgan as she kneeled down next to it and began to install the homing device on the handle of the briefcase.

"Morg, since when did you know how to do all this kind of stuff?" asked Lucky Jr.

"One, your dad and grandpa taught me seeing I'm related, and two, haven't you ever seen Charlie's Angels?" she asked as she still worked on the device.

"Aw come on Morg! That's movie is twenty years old, and the TV show is at least 48 years old!"

"So?" asked Morgan. "Can I help it if my mother's attracted to the show and makes me watch it?"

"Yeah!" said Mike. Morgan swatted him as she finished up. 

"You're not helping," said Jess as Morgan put away her tools.

"Come on guys," said Morgan. "Let's get out of here before they come back."

"Right," said the others as they all stepped out of the room, off the yacht and headed back to the penthouse.

* * *

"Got him," said Libby as she monitored the radar system that allowed the teens to trace the homing device Morgan had planted.

"Where is he headed for?" asked Jess.

"Pack your bags guys. He's headed for the airport!"

to be continued....


End file.
